


i've got thick skin (and an elastic heart)

by TheSasQueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, FTM Yahaba Shigeru, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oh my god I can't believe myself, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, There WILL be fluff but geez, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, that's a lot of dirty things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSasQueen/pseuds/TheSasQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba Shigeru doesn't think it could get much worse after losing to Karasuno, and the possibility of becoming captain of the volleyball club. Doesn't think that the image he's worked hard for could unravel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i'll trust no one

Losing to Karasuno felt like a blow to the chest, having the air knocked out of your lungs and leaving one gasping for air.

 

At least, that’s how it felt for Yahaba.

 

It’s been a few days since their defeat, and Yahaba felt the looming reality of the third years graduating, and the likelihood of Oikawa handing him the position of captaincy. Yahaba shakes his head, trying to dispel any unpleasant thoughts of uncertain futures and self-doubt. There was still time before the third years would leave, and he wanted to take every possible opportunity to learn more from Oikawa. Yahaba greatly admired Oikawa, and one of his biggest fears was that he couldn’t possibly hold a candle to the sun that was Oikawa Tooru.

 

Besides, there were other things that would disqualify him from being captain, he thinks a bit guiltily.

 

He had stayed back, telling the others he wanted to practice his serves, and had promised Iwaizumi that he wouldn’t overwork himself, though he did catch the approving glimmer in both the captain and vice-captain’s eyes. He had smiled at the others, waving them off as they went off to change and leave. He laughed at the enthusiastic goodbye from Watari, and mock saluted the third years. He sees Kyoutani stalking off, not bothering to say goodbye to the others but he meets Kyoutani’s eyes briefly, and sees the minuscule nod Kyoutani sends his way.

 

Ever since their confrontation during their match against, Kyoutani’s been acknowledging him more, watching him more closely. The intense scrutiny made Yahaba uncomfortable, but not to the point where he’d confront Kyoutani about it.

 

After all, there’s no way that Kyoutani knows right?

 

No one in the team knows. Not even Oikawa, as much as the third year boasted about knowing everything there is to know about his team.

 

He pushes those thoughts away, focusing on practicing his jump serves. It may not be as powerful as Oikawa’s, but it’s a weapon he can add to his arsenal and utilize during matches. Though there was no one to receive his serves, which was a bit unhelpful. He wishes Watari were with him, so the libero can critique his serves and tell him how to improve.

 

Yahaba lost track of time, but soon enough his arms ache and he calls quits. He cleans up, dismantling the net and making sure everything was back in it’s usual position before he leaves for the showers. Confident that he’s the only person left in the vicinity, he sets his bag on a bench and gets out his towel. He gives his mother a quick text, saying that he’ll be home soon. Taking in a deep breath, Yahaba grips the edge of his shirt and pulls it over his head. Folding it neatly and tucking it in his bag, Yahaba slowly takes off the sports bra he’s been wearing for practice. He feels goose bumps erupt on his exposed skin, pink nipples hardening slightly at the cold air.

 

He sucks in a deep breath, relieved that he’s able to breathe without the tightness of the sports bra digging into his chest. He had to get one that really compressed his chest and minimize chest movement, as he had grown to a decent D-cup during puberty, much to his annoyance. He knew from a young age that being called a girl made his skin crawl. Having his hair done up and wearing dresses with pretty frills made him want to cry. So when he told his parents, just before his first year of middle school, that he was a boy, they were surprised. However, they were supportive, and let him cut his hair short and started buying male clothing for him. Though they had one condition, that Yahaba didn’t start hormones until he was eighteen. It wasn’t that they thought it was a phase, they just wanted to make sure Yahaba was _certain_ , and that his body had stopped developing so he can finally transition. Yahaba had to admit it wasn’t an unfair deal. They were supportive, and loved him. Yahaba knew that it was more than what some people have.

 

He puts his underwear in his bag, taking out new clothes and setting them on top of his bag before he goes in the shower. The warm water soothes his muscles, and he stands under the shower for a few moments to wet his hair, letting the wet locks curl around his ears and onto his forehead. He’s quick in washing himself, down his legs, between his thighs, and his chest. Once he was satisfied, he turns the shower off and grabs his towel. Quickly drying himself, he wraps the towel around his body and walks towards his bag. Loosening the towel, he vigorously dries his arms and chest, being mindful to dry under his breasts. Wearing a binder with a damp chest as unpleasant, as he had learned when he first got the garment.

 

Yahaba uses the towel to dry his hair, trying to get as much water out of it so he doesn’t catch a chill. With the towel muffling his ears, he doesn’t hear the quiet _clink_ of the door opening, doesn’t hear the door softly creak open. When he finally drops the towel to his shoulders, he sees someone’s feet and freezes. Head snapping up, he’s met with Kyoutani’s golden eyes. Yahaba doesn’t miss the way Kyoutani’s gaze roams his figure, lingering on his chest and between his legs before their eyes met.

 

Yahaba screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!!
> 
> Thanks for reading the first chapter! Bwahahaha I'm sorry I left it right there, you can vent to me in the comment section. Anyways, ta da! My first Kyouhaba fic. Honestly, I didn't start shipping these two until I watched the second season, and read some fics where Kyouhaba was a pairing. This is also the first time in years since I've written smut, so if I mess it up I apologise!
> 
> I'll be pretty busy for the next three-ish weeks, so updates will be sporadic.
> 
> Come and shout at me on my tumblr @sookyshima


	2. there were so many red flags.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I won’t tell… but geez what the fuck? Naked in the boys locker room?” Kyoutani sneers, eyebrows raised as the setter’s cheeks turned bright red.
> 
> “Sh-Shut up okay! I knew everyone was gone but then you had to show your ugly mug!” Yahaba scoffs.

The air was calm; the only sound threatening to break the tranquility was the sound of shoes against earth. The footsteps stopped, and there was a resounding “FUCK” as Kyoutani realized he forgot his phone in the locker room, patting his pockets and digging into his bag. He was supposed to receive a text from his dad on whether or not the older man would be home that night, or working over time. With a grumble, the wing spiker pivots on his heel and walks back towards his school. He vaguely recalls seeing the others leaving the locker rooms, except for Yahaba.

 

Ever since Spring High, Kyoutani learned to not underestimate the brunet setter. He learned that Yahaba had a spine of steel when the time calls for it, and that he cared deeply. He was always proper and never caused a fuss. And he was the person who would be the captain after Oikawa. That fact was certain, since none of the other second years were up to Oikawa’s standard, and the ace setter had been grooming the younger for months now.

 

It’s a slow walk back to the school, filled with the soles of his sneakers scraping against the concrete, hands tucked deep into his pockets as he sees the school gates looming closer. Thankfully, it was still open, and there was still a light shining from the locker rooms. He hoped he didn’t leave his phone somewhere stupid, and that it was actually in his locker and away from the showers area. Without thinking, he grabs the handle and yanks it down before pushing the door open and stepping in. Looking up, he notices a pair of legs and–

 

_Oh_

 

_There’s a naked girl_

Jaw dropping as his eyes take in the supple flesh, the thatch of brown curls between thighs, and toned stomach. Kyoutani feels his face heat up as his gaze wanders up to the soft tits and pink nipples.

 

 _I was fucking sure I went to the boy’s locker rooms,_ the wing spiker thought in horror.

 

The towel the person had been using drapes across slender shoulders, and Kyoutani chokes when he recognizes the familiar hair and face.

 

_Yahaba_

His eyes flick back between Yahaba’s chest and nether regions before reaching back up to meet the brunet’s eyes. Making sure he wasn’t hallucinating or some shit like that.

 

Kyoutani doesn’t think he’s ever heard a scream so full of fear.

 

Before he could react, Yahaba throws a pencil case at him, hitting Kyoutani square on the nose. Rubbing his face, Kyoutani registers the sound of a shower stall slamming shut and the _click_ of the lock, and the sound of labored breathing from within. Pushing his feet to move, Kyoutani runs to the closed stall, sneakers squeaking against the tiled floor. He tries to open it first, shaking the small handle before he resorts to pounding the door.

 

“Oi! Yahaba!”

 

The door rattles with every hit of his hand, and Kyoutani ignores the sting as he tries to open the door. He’s calling out to the setter, voice laced in confusion.

 

“Leave me the fuck alone!”

 

There was something raw about Yahaba’s shriek, the unadulterated fear and horror. Kyoutani swallows, his mouth as dry as cotton balls. He’s been on the receiving end of Yahaba’s anger and frustration, but he’s never heard the usually calm and composed boy sound so _scared._ For all the rumors about him, and his distaste of the third years and the others… he still somewhat cared.

 

“Get out Yahaba, I’m not letting you stay in the fucking shower all night.” His words are rough, uncertain. He’s never been in a situation where he had to comfort someone.

 

“I told you to leave me alone! God are you that fucking stupid?!”

 

Yahaba snarls from behind the door, feeling sick to his stomach. He shut his eyes, praying that Kyoutani would take the fucking hint and leaves him alone. He just wanted to put his clothes on and run. Away from the school, away from Kyoutani.

 

“I’m not gonna say anything! Look, just come out of the fucking stall and talk? Isn’t that what you’re good at?” The wing spiker shouts.

 

There was silence, before a soft and shaky _“what”_ comes from within the shower. Taking in a deep breath, Kyoutani presses his forehead against the cool door. This was out of his element, Kyoutani knew that well, but leaving or doing something drastic would only terrify the setter even more, and all Kyoutani could think of now was the future of the team.

 

“I’m not… I don’t know what the fuck’s going on right now. Come out and talk…” A pause. “… please…”

 

The whispered _please_ causes silence to fall between the two, Yahaba more out of shock than anything. He’s never heard the wing spiker say anything softly, only in gruff tones. He hiccups, wiping the tears away from his eyes, before he shakily stands up. Wrapping the towel around his body, he reaches out to undo the latch of the door before pulling it open. He’s met with Kyoutani’s surprised gaze, before the other’s complexion flushes slightly and he looks away. Yahaba pushes Kyoutani to the side to reach his belongings, snapping a sharp “ _don’t look”_ to the wing spiker as he dresses. Kyoutani complies, gaze dropping to the ground as he waits, clenched hands by his sides.

 

Once the setter was done dressing, flat chested and _looking_ like the Yahaba that played for the team, Kyoutani looks up to find the brunet staring at him. He gulps; a bit unsettled by the stare Yahaba gives him. It was… Kyoutani can’t really describe it. It was devoid of anger, which was what he expected, but it was flat and almost emotionless.

 

 

Kyoutani opens his mouth, trying to say something, _anything_ , but no words were coming out. He sees Yahaba’s bottom lip quiver before a _tch_ slips through before he could stop it. His eyes harden before he strides up to the setter.

 

“I don’t fucking care okay! I don’t care that you’ve got… tits and whatever. What the hell anyways? Joining the fucking boys team? Are you fucking nuts? Does Coach know? Shittykawa? Iwaizumi-senpai?”

 

Yahaba’s eyes grow hard, lips curling to a scowl when Kyoutani mentions the boy’s team.

 

“I am a boy! It’s called being transgender you asshat! I joined the boy’s team because I’m a boy! And no, no one fucking knows…”

 

_Except for you_

 

The words hung between them, unsaid, and the two avert their gazes from each other. Yahaba grips the strap of his bag tightly, knuckling blanching from the force.

 

“Don’t… _Please_ don’t tell…”

The setter’s words come out soft, tinged with fear, and Kyoutani stiffens. He’s never had friends, or _anyone_ rely on him for anything. And now this bomb of a secret is being dropped on him. And he can’t say no. As much as he doesn’t like the team, the Spring High was a testament to how well the Aoba Johsai volleyball team worked together.

 

And it was Yahaba who made him realize that.

 

“I won’t tell… but geez what the fuck? Naked in the _boys_ locker room?” Kyoutani sneers, eyebrows raised as the setter’s cheeks turned bright red.

 

“Sh-Shut up okay! I knew everyone was gone but then you had to show your ugly mug!” Yahaba scoffs. “And what the hell are you doing here anyways? I thought you’d be home by now!”

 

“I forgot my phone.” Kyoutani mumbles, going over to his locker and opening it to grab said item. He closes it with a slam, before he sees Yahaba making his way to the door. The sky was darker now, a dark, inky black illuminated by the streetlights beyond the gates. The two boys walked out of the school grounds silently, letting the palpable silence settle between them as they walked to the train station. They didn’t have to wait long for the next train, and the two silently stepped on board the mostly empty train. Settling into seats side by side, Yahaba clutched his bag to his chest as he leaned forwards slightly, chin resting on top of it as he sighed.

 

“Thanks… by the way. For not flipping shit or doing… worse.”

 

Kyoutani stares at the other for a while, eyes wide. Did Yahaba except him to react violently? Lash out and spit on him? _Okay, that was a bit offensive_ , the blonde frowned.

 

“My dad would skin me if I treated a girl badly,” he mutters, “well… you’re not right? But still.”

 

The setter can’t help but snort at the thought of Kyoutani being a gentle, with how calloused and unsociable the other boy was. They lapsed back into silence, bodies swaying slightly from the movement of the train. It was a few minutes later that the tannoy announced Yahaba’s stop, and the brunet stood up as the trained slowed down, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He looks over his shoulder, lips quirking to a small, brief smile at the wing spiker.

 

“Thanks again…”

  

Was all he said before he departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter came to be way earlier than I expected, but that was because I handed in my major work draft on Tuesday and was able to get stuff down after that. 
> 
> I hope you like it???
> 
> Until next time lovelies! I have three more assessments in the next two weeks and then it's winter holidays! But I'm studying as well so... yeah.
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Come shout at me on my tumblr @sookyshima for Kyouhaba or sending me prompts!!


	3. you did not break me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn’t great at conversations, but honestly… he was willing to try for Yahaba.

To say Yahaba freaked out when he got home was an understatement.

 

As soon as he got home and was in the privacy of his room, he threw his bag against the wall and screamed into his pillows. The brunet was thankful that his parents and sister weren’t home, or else they’d hear their youngest child have a mental breakdown.

 

Out of all the people Yahaba absolutely _did not_ want to find out his secret, it had to be the one who walked in on him. The setter cursed at his stupidity, holding back sobs as he lies on his bed. The binder feels too tight, and Yahaba scratches at the edge of his shirt before he pulls the item over his head and all but tears the binder off of his body. He sighs at the relief, burying his face in his pillow before he lets out a muffled scream, legs kicking the bed as he rolls to his side with a sob. Yahaba can’t remember the last time he cried because of who he was, but he couldn’t stop himself from letting out heaving sobs.

 

 

His cries died down eventually, little sniffles escaping his red nose. It took him a while, but he realized that crying over what happened wouldn’t change the fact that Kyoutani _knows_ , whatever happened next was partly out of his control, all he could hope for was that Kyoutani understood and kept his promise of not telling a soul. Yahaba couldn’t help but snort a bit, he really did hope that the wing spiker wouldn’t run his mouth. True, he didn’t react too negatively on their way home, but a lot can change overnight. Yahaba needed to meet up with the blond, the sooner the better. Grabbing a shirt, Yahaba tugged it over his head and frowned at the way the material stretched over his breasts, before he exited his room to grab leftovers from the fridge. He was glad his parents were away on a short business trip and his sister was staying at a friend’s house to study, it gave him some time to think about what to do.

 

He had until tomorrow to sort it out.

  

 

 

As soon as Kyoutani got to his room, he threw his sports bag next to his desk and threw himself on the bed. To say it was a shitty day would be complicated. Kyoutani now had this bomb of a secret thrown at him with no instruction on how to defuse or destroy said bomb, and it somewhat scared him. It was a situation that the blonde never thought he’d be in, and the uncertainty of it all made Kyoutani both frustrated and terrified. Sure, he wasn’t the best of friends with Yahaba, but there was mutual respect between them after Spring High, and that was enough for Kyoutani. Now however, the situation between them called for communication and frankly Kyoutani was shit at that.

 

It occurred to him that he had to talk to Yahaba about what he saw. Even though they had somewhat resolved it on the train, there were still questions and answers that had to be discussed. Kyoutani gave a groan at the thought of having to sit down and talk to the brunet. He wasn’t great at conversations, but honestly… he was willing to try for Yahaba.

 

God knows he’s fucked up whatever tentative friendship or camaraderie they have, but being able to talk to Yahaba was crucial for next year, and he really didn’t want to be kicked out of the team. Kyoutani frowns, his brows furrowing as he lays on his back and stares at the ceiling. If Yahaba is chosen as the captain of the volleyball team for next year, what would happen. From what Yahaba’s told him, no one else on the team knows, with Kyoutani being an exception.

 

What would happen if Coach Irihata and Coach Mizoguchi found out about Yahaba? Would they kick him off the team? Report him? Make him transfer to the girl’s team? Or worse, they might get the school to expel Yahaba. That thought didn’t sit well with Kyoutani. As gruff and rude he had been to the others on the team, he didn’t want any of them to fall on serious misfortune.

 

 

 

Okay, maybe Oikawa was an exception…

 

 

 

The weight that had settled on his shoulders increased tenfold at the severity of his situation. As much as he loathed admitting it, he had to help Yahaba. With a huff, Kyoutani plugs his phone to the charger before he switches off the light and gets under the covers. He mentally prepares himself for the talk tomorrow, but he’s unsure how it will all unfold tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello! i know i left you guys hanging for a good two months? three? i lost count...
> 
> exams have been kicking my ass harder than i expected you guys. so this update's a double one!


	4. i'm still fighting for peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second update of the night! enjoy it lovelies!

Yahaba didn’t feel like he was going to melt in anxiety and fear when he walked through the school gates.

 

Nope, not at all.

 

Okay, that’s a lie. It took all of Yahaba’s mental strength to not show any signs that he was freaking out. He was proud that his legs were still working, despite the fact they felt like jelly earlier that morning. Thank god it was Monday, meaning that they didn’t have practice. It gave Yahaba time to take a shower and look like his usual self. Putting on the binder earlier gave some comfort to the male, as his preferred flat-chested appearance stared back at him in the mirror. But the closer he got to school, the stronger the sense of dread settled in his stomach. He usually loved school, it was a place where he could hang out with friends and play volleyball. But last night made him slightly reluctant to return. He sees his classmates and other students on their way, greeting him politely. No doubt they knew about their defeat, but they didn’t really blame the volleyball team. They had all gotten at least one gift from the girls, while Oikawa had gotten dozens.

 

Making his way to his classroom, Yahaba saw Watari waving at him eagerly. The libero bounced over to his side, slapping Yahaba’s back. It gave Yahaba comfort that his best friend was treating him as normal. Not that the shorter knew, but still it made Yahaba smile. He rubbed Watari’s short hair, laughing at the other’s protest and attempts to shove him off.

 

Just before he entered his classroom, Yahaba spotted a familiar blond head of hair. His eyes met Kyoutani’s briefly, and he stared as Kyoutani gave a short nod. The hallway was still somewhat crowded, so Yahaba could only nod back at Kyoutani before he walked into his class. He had to talk to Kyoutani at lunchtime at least.

 

The rest of the day sped by, and Yahaba was taking out his bento when a girl from his class said that someone was looking for him. Judging by her demeanour, Yahaba took a wild guess that it was Kyoutani who called him. Looking at the door, Yahaba saw the other waiting with an impatient look. Excusing himself and thanking the other, he gave Watari a vague reason as to why he’d be going with Kyoutani and grabbed his bento before joining the other. The two walked in silence, a good distance apart as they reached the back of one of the gyms. No one ate here for lunch, so it was the perfect spot. Kyoutani sat down with his back to the wall, plastic bag dumped next to him. Yahaba took that as an invitation, sitting opposite Kyoutani and unwrapping his bento.

 

“I suppose you have questions, and I need to explain myself.”

 

Yahaba opens the small case to grab his chopsticks, watching as Kyoutani nodded.

 

“Where do you want me to start? From the very beginning when I started.... transitioning or when I came to Aoba Johsai?”

 

Yahaba questions. He eats to distract himself, but notices how Kyoutani pauses to think.

 

“I guess from the start? I don’t know. Just… explain to me what the heck’s going on.”

 

He was surprised at the uncertain, almost quiet tone of Kyoutani’s voice. He was more used to the angry, biting remarks the blond made on and off the court. It was different, the good kind. Yahaba chews slowly, letting his thoughts align themselves before he speaks again.

 

“I’ll kind of start at the beginning, and explain all the terminology and stuff. But you don’t need to know that? Unless you want to know.”

 

He’s never really told anyone about his life prior to being Shigeru, and while it wasn’t an unpleasant time, it still made him somewhat uncomfortable. But he was at risk of being kicked out of the team, and school, so Yahaba took a gamble and went through with telling Kyoutani everything.

 

“I was born Yahaba Megumi. Growing up was… pretty normal I guess? I mean, no dramas or anything. I cried when I dropped my ice cream or got hurt and all. I liked playing outside and pointing out animals.”

 

Yahaba’s lips quirk into a smile as he remembers his childhood, it seemed forever ago, yet he can recall all of it with fondness. His parents and sister were good to him.

 

“I guess it was during middle school that I started hating who I was. It really bothered me, being a girl. Their clothes made uncomfortable and… hearing the name Megumi made my skin crawl. When puberty started hitting I absolutely hated it. I hated how I had fatter thighs than boys, and how I had hips and curves and boobs. Periods were painful, I ended up really sick when I first got it. I just… hated being a girl.”

 

Yahaba didn’t notice how he his hands shook, but Kyoutani did. The blond saw how talking about his past made Yahaba uncomfortable, very much so. True, Kyoutani did have bouts of low self-esteem and negative thoughts, but the hatred that shone in Yahaba’s eyes both surprised him and made him think. Kyoutani had heard a few bits here and there about transgender people, none that were positive, but generally people thought that it was just a phase. The way Yahaba spat out the last sentence, it made Kyoutani stare. He had only heard that anger during Spring High, when the taller shoved him against the wall. To hear that same anger, riddled with loathing and bitterness, towards his own person surprised Kyoutani.

 

“So what? You cut your hair and shit?”

 

Kyoutani didn’t mean for his words to come out like that, blunt and callous, but he didn’t want to dwell on something that made the other like this. He meets Yahaba’s shocked gaze, the brunet’s jaw dropping slightly. It confused Kyoutani, but he chalked it up to the other being shocked that he was listening and paying attention.

 

“Y-Yeah I guess? I talked to my sister about it, who was pretty understanding. My family’s pretty open-minded. They were surprised, but they saw that when puberty started I was… well I was pretty much a mess. And they let me go through, I guess they were trials weeks, of being a boy. They saw that I was much happier, and that I was more comfortable around them. So we talked it out, and they let me be a boy and changed my name to Shigeru. I left my middle school and came here, started fresh. Only the principal and nurse know about it, and you now.”

 

Silence fall between them, and he nervously clicks his chopsticks together as he watches Kyoutani’s face. He’s scared, because he just bared his _soul_ to the guy he was convinced wanted to gut him at any given chance. Kyoutani’s expression barely changed, staying infuriatingly pokerfaced throughout his story. The longer the silence drew out, the more Yahaba wanted to run and hide in a cave.

 

“Okay.”

 

Yahaba thought he imagined it, but Kyoutani really did say it. Granted, it was only one word, but it still made him stare.

 

“That’s it? Just okay? No freak out? No… calling me a freak or running off and telling everyone?”

 

He’s babbling, but Yahaba catches the annoyed look Kyoutani throws at him and stops talking.

 

“No, because I’m not an asshole.”

 

“You kind of are.”

 

Yahaba points out. He nearly laughs at the glare Kyoutani levels him with, settling with a small smile aimed at the blond.

 

“ _Besides_ that. Look, I may be a dick to everyone, but I’m not someone who takes sick pleasure in other people’s misery. Especially not with something like… this.”

 

Kyoutani uses the half-eaten yakisoba bun in his hand to motion at Yahaba. He shoves the rest in his mouth, chewing and swallowing before he speaks again.

 

“You’re still you right? Still the goody two-shoes who fawns over Oikawa and is pretty annoying at times. Nothing’s changed, just the fact that you have tits and a cunt instead of a dick.”

 

Yahaba winces at the bluntness of Kyoutani’s statement, but finds himself nodding in agreement. He was still the same person, the setter who everyone trusted. Kyoutani’s words gave him some comfort, and though the other boy had a scowl on his face, it wasn’t threatening.

 

“You’re right. I’m still me, but with different anatomy.”

 

That satisfied the wing spiker, and Yahaba watches as Kyoutani tears into a pork cutlet before returning to his food.

 

“So, any questions?”

 

He watches as Kyoutani swallows his food, nose scrunching in disgust when Kyoutani pulls another pork cutlet out from his plastic bag.

 

“Yeah, I thought trans… people? Is that the way to say it? Got surgery so they get rid of all or add onto their bodies.”

 

Kyoutani surprises him yet again. Yahaba squints at the interest that the wing spiker was exhibiting. Genuine curiosity was still uncommon, as he’s heard from others like him, but he smiles at the question.

“Usually yeah. You’d start hormone treatment and prep your body up so you can eventually get surgery. Though it’s a really long process and all. I’m not gonna go into detail. But since I’m still a minor, my parents won’t let me get it, but they will let me once I’m eighteen.”

 

 

 

Kyoutani’s questions were broad, easy for Yahaba to answer. The earlier apprehension and awkwardness had faded, though it still lingered between their conversations. Talking was easier, now that they’ve managed to kick the elephant in the room out. But a question still lingered in the back of Yahaba’s mind, one that kept him up later than usual, but the bell rang to indicate lunch was over. With a sigh, Yahaba organizes his bento back to a neat pile and ties it up before getting up.

 

The walk back was silent, and if the distance between them was only slightly less than before, neither commented on it. Kyoutani bids him goodbye, a mumbled _bye_ before the other darts back into his classroom. Yahaba manages to respond to Kyoutani before walking down the hall to his classroom, smile on his lips and a slight bounce to his step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, i do have some explaining to do, methinks.
> 
> first off, i sincerely apologise for suddenly going awol. though i did have my school holidays, much of it was spent studying and revising. and then my trial exams came and that was a disaster. my last exam is soon and hallelujah, i can write again. i'm going to rewatch haikyuu!! and read the manga to catch up, it's beena rough three weeks for me. there's _SO_ many shows i want to binge on after my exams.
> 
> secondly, hope you guys like the update? just to clarify, i'm not transgender myself, which is why i'm purposely leaving some things vague. you do get yahaba's past, and i'm basing his transition and such through what i've read from blogs and stuff about being transgender. if anyone would like me to correct something, please feel free to! i'm open to constructive criticism. i'm also a bit worried about my characterisation of kyoutani. i hope i didn't make him out of character? 
> 
> and last, i'm not only writing haikyuu!! fanfiction! i am bts trash and i've got a bts fic in the works. if you guys haven't, please go buy and listen to their newest album WINGS and watch their music videos. they're my fave kpop group and i adore them a lot.
> 
> ps: hmu on [tumblr](http://synysterlycute.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/the_sas_queen) if you wanna say hi or give me writing prompts!
> 
> pps: i changed my username from vesperiisms to TheSasQueen!


End file.
